Demigods read Percy Jackson The Lightning Thief
by PJO is the best
Summary: Demi-gods read The Lightning Thief. Please no flames since this is my first story. Rated T since I'm paranoid. PLEASE read.
1. Chapter 1

Demigods read Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief

Annabeth's POV

I couldn't believe it. In a few more moments I would see Percy again.

I was pacing the length of the boat, smiling at the prospect of seeing my Seaweed Brain again.

I frowned wondering whether or not Percy remembered me. Even worse if he got a new girlfriend at the Roman camp or Camp Jupiter as Jason called it. My thoughts turned to Jason. I felt sorry for him. He didn't remember much, only names and faces.

Suddenly, the boat disappeared out from under my feet. I fell into unconsciousness. My last thought was "What in Hades was happening?"

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was the bright light shining into my eyes. I got up shaking my head to clear the dizziness. When I looked around I saw that all the demigods that we had left at Camp Half-Blood and Jason, Piper and Leo. I also saw two other demigods standing together, looking confused but I was too worried about the other demigods to take too much notice of them.

By the time I managed to get Thalia and Katie to their feet the rest of them had managed to stand up. Conner called out asking "Where are we Annabeth?"

I replied sharply saying "Let me think."

I turned to the newcomers. There was a boy and a girl. The girl had curly brown hair and fourteen-karat gold eyes. The boy on the other hand had a stocky build muscular, but didn't really look right with his pudgy baby face.

The girl stepped forward looking at me. "Annabeth?" She said as if she knew my name.

Suddenly Jason stepped forward looking at the girl. "Hazel?"

The girl, who I presumed was Hazel, looked shocked to see Jason. "Jason!" She yelled pulling him into a hug. "Gods, the whole camp has missed you."

Jason looked a bit shocked but still hugged her back. Hazel then turned to face me."You're Percy's girlfriend Annabeth, right?"

"You know Percy?" I said, a little hope slipping into my voice.

Just as she was about to answer a loud wailing filled the room. It sounded like a baby crying, though why would a baby be here? We all looked around for the source the noise, until we heard a yell and Leo frantically shaking his leg. On the leg was a familiar, looking baby.

Katie ran forward and grabbed the baby looking over it to check it was all right. When she looked at his face she gasped saying"It's Percy!"

We all looked at the baby and sure enough it was Percy. All the girls except for Clarisse awed though Clarisse did smile.

Surprisingly a note appeared on the baby Percy's head. I grabbed it and started reading.

_Dear Demigods_,

_You have been sent here to read eight_

_Stories that will mainly in Percy's POV. _

_The stories will come once you _

_Finish the one before it._

_Have a fun time and don't kill each other _

_From Apollo, the most awesome god ever_

_And Hera the scariest god ever._

Suddenly, a book appeared on the table. We looked at it and Thaila grabbed and, speaking aloud, read the title. "Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief." She looked at me and said slowly, in case I started crying as, I admit, was tearing up a bit. "This is about Percy."

"We'll introduce ourselves first" Hazel said, clearly seeing the tension in the room.

"I'll start. Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto."

The boy next to her spoke up. "Frank Zhang, son of Mars"

I went next, "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and yes, Percy's boyfriend."

"Jason Grace son of Jupiter, as you know."

"Grover Underwood, satyr"

"Thaila Grace, daughter of Zeus and Jason's unknown sister"

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares"

"Rachel Dare, the oracle"

"Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite"

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephatus"

"Will Solace, son of Apollo"

"Travis

And Conner

STOLL! Son of Hermes"

"Chris Rodriguez, brother of them two" he stuck a finger at the Stoll brothers.

"Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter"

Nico seemed hesitant to step up for some reason but didn't have too "Nico!" hazel yelled and pulled him into a cuddle.

We all stared. Thalia spoke up first. "How do you know Nico?"

Hazel looked at her confused. "He visits Camp Jupiter from time to time. How do you know him?"

I said shortly "He is Greek" while glaring at Nico.

Hazel looked at Nico and yelled "NICO! You're Greek?"

"Yes know can we read the story please?" sending a pleading look at Thalia.

"Whatever come on" Thalia said in a bored tone.

Once everyone was seated Thalia opened the book and read "**I ****Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher."**


	2. Chapter 2

**3****rd**** Person's POV.**

**I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher" **Thalia read.

"How the Hades do you vaporive your Pre-Algebra teacher accidently," Rachel asked.

"**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"Who does?" Conner asked. Everybody else nodded their heads in agreement.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: **

Travis, Conner and Nico all yelled "DUCK FOR COVER." Hazel, Frank and the other three new ones all looked at them confused. Thalia, noticing the confused faces, spoke up saying "Percy's advice is horrible. Trust me on this one guys."

**close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

Piper frowned. That didn't seem like bad advice.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. **

Everybody nodded their heads.

**It's scary.**

Everybody again nodded their heads.

**Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

Nico spoke up. "Yep."

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages —if you feel something stirring inside—stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before **_**they**_** sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"Won't work Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said sadly.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

Travis looked like he was about to say something but Katie raised her hand so he shut his mouth.

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

This time Travis couldn't help himself "No duh." Katie wacked him.

**I'm twelve years old.** **Until a **_**few**_** months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

Rachel noticed something. "Until a few months ago?

"Percy found out he was a demi-god," Grover explained.

"**Am I a troubled kid?**

Everybody except for the new kids and Annabeth, who was felling sad, yelled out "YES!"

Hazel said "Why do you tease Percy like that."

Conner started speaking but Thalia said "Listen."

**Yeah. You could say that.**

"He even agrees with us" said Thalia with a pleased smile.

**I could start at any point in my short, miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan— twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

Annabeth started smiling. Leo whispered to the Stoll brothers. "Why is she smiling?"

Travis replied "It's a Museum."

Leo said loudly "Sounds like torture."

**I know—it sounds like torture.**

Annabeth frowned but was still happy.

**Most Yancy field trips were.**

**But Mr. Brunner, out Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.**

"Sounds like Chiron."

**You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"Definitely Chiron."

Hazel spoke up "Whose Chiron"

Annabeth said "You'll see."

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

Nico snorted. "He will so get in trouble."

**Boy, was I wrong.**

"New it" came from Nico.

Thalia turned on him "Be quiet so we can read these books."

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

Everybody started laughing real hard.

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. **

By now everybody was rolling on the laughing. Nic, Leo and the Stolls were laughing so hard they were crying.

**And the time before that… Well, you get the idea.**

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" came from the Stolls. "We want to hear more."

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

"Like that will happen"

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich. **

Thalia, Annabeth and a few others started getting angry and you don't want them angry.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled.**

"Great description Perce" Grover muttered. A few *cough Stolls cough * were laughing but the rest read on.

**He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"GROVER!"

"I know, I know, but they were so yummy."

Leo laughed and Piper hit him. She thought about it and hit him again. Leo looked at her. "What was that for."

Piper grinned, "It's for the next time you do something stupid."

Everyone laughed at the little exchange

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation.**

Nearly all the girls were angry by now.

**The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"Awe," said the Stolls and Leo.

"**I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

Clarisse started chanting "kill kill kill."

Hazel and Frank started thinking about how weird the Greeks were.

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

"**That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

Clarisse went "Awe. I want action"

"**You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

"Thanks a lot Grover. I wanted action."

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there.**

Thalia muttered "I hate suspense"

**In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"Great even more suspense" muttered Thalia unaware of the fact that everyone could hear her.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.** **He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

Annabeth's smile was very big right now.

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

Instantly Annabeth said "Older."

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a **_**stele**_**, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting,**

**But everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

Several kids all said "Monster" at the same time.

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was a devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"GROVER!"

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you **_**shut up**_**?"**

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Of course it did."

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

"**Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

"BUSTED," chanted the Stolls.

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

"Had to be that one," muttered Annabeth.

"**Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied.**

"**And he **_**did**_** this because…"**.

"**Well…" I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and— "**

"Seaweed brain" Annabeth said, shaking her head.

"**god?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

"**Titan." I corrected myself. "And… he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead.**

"So Zeus looks like a rock," Leo grinned. Thalia shocked him.

"That's my Dad your talking about."

**And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

"**Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"—**and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

"The biggest war in history and he sums it up in around one sentence," Jason shook his head.

"That's Prissy for ya," Clarisse snorted.

**Some snickers from the group**

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

"If you're a demi-god maybe," Conner chuckled

"**And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted," sang Travis and Conner.

"**Busted," Grover muttered.**

"Oh gods, we think like a goat."

"Feeling the love guys," Grover muttered.

"**Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

"That would be an interesting thing to see," wondered Rachel.

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"He sure does," complained Conner.

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

"Of course he doesn't" teased Thalia.

"**I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "well, half-credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

All the campers grinned and Annabeth shook her head at Chiron's very bad subject change.

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

Thalia grimaced, "Most guys are doofuses."

Leo and the Stolls yelled, "Hey, what about us!"

Thalia snorted, "You guys prove my point."

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

The campers that knew Chiron smiled about how true that was.

"**You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

Rachel frowned, "He did."

"**About the Titans?"**

"**About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

"Oh"

**Thalia laughed after reading the next line.**

"**Oh."**

Rachel blushed.

Travis was about to say something Katie saw it coming and wacked him. Travis just closed his mouth and rubbed his head.

"**What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

"Bit mean don't you think?" Hazel frowned.

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever **_**lived**_**, and their mother, and what god they worshiped.**

"That's pretty cool," Conner grinned. Then he pouted, "Except we have dyslexia."

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No—he didn't expect me to be **_**as good;**_** he expected me to be **_**better.**_** And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

Annabeth grumbled something no one heard.

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

Everyone that knew Chiron once again smiled at the funnies but then everyone including the new group took a moment to remember the girl that had somehow died. Thalia eventually started reading again.

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city.**

"That's weird," wondered Thalia. "What's got Dad so pissed?" No one answered her, all straight away deciding to keep silent and not tell anybody anything about what happens.

**I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas.**

**We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

"Wow the gods are pissed," stated Nico. Everyone agreed

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from **_**that**_** school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

Katie turned to Grover, "didn't work, did it?"

Grover just shook his head.

"**Detention?" Grover asked. **

"**Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."**

Thalia looked up and grinned, "Understatement of the year."

A bunch of the Greeks nodded but Annabeth started tearing up, missing Percy. Thalia noticed and read on.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

Grover went red and Travis and Conner started teasing him along with some others. Eventually everyone went quiet and Thalia read on.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home.**

Clarisse muttered "Momma's boy," but everyone ignored her.

**She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. **

Leo whistled, impressed at how many times Percy got kicked out. Travis and Conner also looked impressed. The rest of the Greeks all shook their heads at the three and Percy. Hazel and Frank were please that they were learning more about Percy.

**I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table.**

Leo grinned making it obvious he wanted to make one.

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

Nearly every person in the room were now pretty pissed at Nancy. Frank look at all the kids pissed that included Hazel and felt a tiny bit sorry for Nancy. Grover was pleased so many kids cared for him.

"**Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

Nearly everyone chuckled and Nico grinned, "Percy has a way with words," making everyone chuckle yet again.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

Jason frowned "How did he do it?" Nobody answered.

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**

"—**the water—"**

"—**like it grabbed her—"**

Leo grinned, "Neat."

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester.**

Grover spoke up, "You did."

Katie smiled, "You do know you're talking to a book."

Grover blushed.

"**Now, honey—" **

"**I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

Travis and Conner looked horrified. Katie wacked them to keep them from saying something stupid. The Stolls pouted and rubbed their heads.

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"No duh."

"**Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

"**Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. ****I**** pushed her."**

"Nice try Grover," Annabeth looked sad. Thalia read on.

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

Travis grinned, "That's a funny thing to see."

"**I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

"**But—"**

"**You—**_**will**_**—stay—here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

"**It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

"**Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "**_**Now**_**."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

Leo ginned yet again, "Ooh scary."

Nico nodded, "It is."

A few others nodded in agreement.

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

Yet again most kids said, "Monster."

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

**I wasn't so sure.**

Annabeth smiled, "At least he is using his head."

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

A lot of kids frowned, Percy needed help.

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

"Not going to happen," Grover said.

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

"Nup."

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

Jason frowned "That's not good."

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

Leo turned to Jason, "Really, I've never met a teacher that has done that have you?"

Jason and everyone just ignored him.

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it…**

Nico frowned, "She probably did."

Annabeth nodded her head in agreement.

Piper looked between the two, "Are you going to tell us?"

Nico answered, "No," and smiled cheekily.

"**You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

Will, who had been quiet, was shocked, "Percy did the safe thing!"

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

**Nico shook his head, "Not going to happen Percy."**

**I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

"**We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

"What is she talking about?" Piper wondered.

Annabeth grinned cheekily, "You'll find out."

Piper was beyond frustrated now.

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

The Stolls grinned. They never knew Percy did this.

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on **_**Tom Sawyer **_**from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

Conner nodded and spoke in a very professional way "That is the worst thing that could happen Mr. Jackson."

Nearly everyone cracked up.

"**Well?" she demanded.**

"**Ma'am, I don't…"**

"**Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"Fury!" Katie yelped.

A couple of the kids were confused. Annabeth noticed and explained, "A Fury is one of Hades' torturers. They are very powerful."

**Then things got even stranger.**

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

"**What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

Leo snorted "What's a pen going to do?"

Nico frowned "That pen can do a lot of damage, listen."

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

Leo grinned "Sick!"

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

Clarisse again muttered something, this time, "Wimp."

Everyone ignored her once again.

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

Will suddenly yelled out, "I don't like Honey," then blushed and muttered "Stupid ADHD."

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

Most people were shocked. Everyone was thinking along the lines of, "Naturally!" Thalia read on.

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. **_**Hisss!**_

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

Piper shook her head, "He has really weird discriptions."

Thalia grinned, "That's Percy for ya."

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

Chris immediately glared at the two Stolls, "No magic mushrooms." Travis and Conner both thought of the fact that no-one has a sense humor. It was so sad.

**I went back outside. **

**It had started to rain.**

Jason shook his head, "Dad!"

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

Nico blinked, "Who?"

**I said, "Who?"**

Most people cracked up at Nico's horrified expression.

"**Our **_**teacher**_**. Duh!" **

Rachel was confused so she whispered to Grover, who was next to her, "What is it."

Grover replied simply saying, "The mist."

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

Thalia groaned. Frank, who had been surprisingly quiet with Hazel, asked what was wrong.

Thalia quickly replied, "Grover can't lie."

Grover blushed, "I'm right here guys."

Thalia smiled cheekily, "So?"

Grover huffed, "Read."

Thalia obliged still smiling.

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

Thalia punched the air in triumph, "Told you so!"

"Nobody disagreed with you," Annabeth pointed out. Thalia blushed, sat back down and started reading again.

"**Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

Conner grinned, "Nice job Chiron."

Travis looked at him, "Err Conner, I'm not sure how to put this but you're talking to a book." Conner just motioned for Thalia to read on.

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

"**Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

"**The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

Travis whistled, "Wow Chiron can lie."

Annabeth looked at Katie, "Where's Percy?"

Immediately Katie face palmed. "He started getting fidgety so I put him down. He must have run off."

"You mean crawled off," Travis corrected, grinning.

Annabeth shrugged, "Oh well, It gives us a good excuse to explore. Eight of us go through one door and the other eight go through the other. Call when you find him."

**A/N If you are reading this thank you for reading. Please review and tell me how to make it better. Could nobody tell me when to bring Percy in. I have planned it. I am open to suggestions though. Please review. :)**


End file.
